


Desserts

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Spike enjoy ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the open_on_sunday challenge, "Sunday / Sundae"  
> Timeline: a happer BtVS S6  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

"When I was little, Mom wouldn't let me have ice cream if I didn't finish my vegetables."

"I miss your mum."

"But my _dad_ would sneak me out for sundaes. Then they'd fight about it."

"Got to side with your dad on this one. You've got caramel on your chin." Spike bent to lick it off.

"It seems wrong to enjoy dessert when there could be people in danger."

"You can't patrol every minute. Sunday's a day of rest." He scooped up a dollop of whipped cream with sprinkles. Buffy raised an eyebrow, but opened her mouth for the spoon.


End file.
